


Have You Heard the One...?

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-31
Updated: 1998-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is my answer to photosoul's challenge on the Hercfic list. It contains: Hercules, a flask of olive oil, a traveling merchant, a farmer, the farmer's daughter, a gold piece, usury, nightfall, a spear, all in 100 words or less!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard the One...?

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

"Have you heard the one about the traveling merchant who stopped for the night at a farmer's cottage?" Ares appeared at Hercules' elbow.

Hercules grimaced. "Let me guess. The farmer's daughter and a flask of olive oil, right?"

"Well if you've heard that one, what about the one about the traveling hero and the God of War?"

"Not on your life, Ares."

"You owe me, brother, and it's time to pay up, with interest." Ares raised one eyebrow slightly. "Your...spear...is now in _my_ service."

Sighing, Hercules dropped a gold piece on the bar and followed Ares up the stairs.


End file.
